


Ход конём

by 382, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [10]
Category: Brassic (TV), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Дикая Шайка вроде как отошла от дел. Но бывших в таких делах не бывает.
Relationships: Handsome Bob/One Two (RocknRolla)
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133888
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Ход конём

**Author's Note:**

> Это кроссовер с британским сериалом “Голяк”. Если вы не видели Голяк, бросайте всё и идите смотреть. Только сначала дочитайте нашу выкладку :D
> 
> От автора: автор не разделяет пристрастия Раз-Два употреблять оскорбительные выражения относительно людей с негетеросексуальной ориентацией. Но из канона слов не выкинешь.

**1\. Предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться**

Говорят, что кошка, обжёгшись на молоке, дует и на воду. Хорошая поговорка, стараниями мистера Раз-Два доведённая до сведения всех в Притоне, и в особенности до Дикой Шайки.

Уж лучше залечь на дно метафорически, чем буквально, как это случилось с Ленни, заявил мистер Раз-Два за первой же игрой в пул после всех печально известных событий. Ребята сначала замычали в унисон, сбитые с толку словарным запасом Раз-Два, но понимающе закивали, мол, какие тут ещё вопросы, ты лучше следи, куда кий ставишь, так и лампу сшибить можно. Раз-Два не уследил, и Фред не постеснялся выставить им счёт за порчу имущества. Да уж, потеря отеческой теплоты во Фреде добавилась к общему списку тревожных сигналов, что всё уже не будет так, как раньше.

Да и как могло-то? История с долгом, Джонни Фунтом, несостоявшимся аналом-карнавалом от русских, со Стеллой, в конце концов, — не сказочка на ночь, но отчего-то половина Лондона оказалась в курсе всех грязных подробностей случившегося. И Дикую Шайку теперь обходили по дуге.

Одно дело, когда над душой висит срок. Другое — настоящая передряга, в которой сумасшедшие русские готовы выпустить кому-то кишки посреди бела дня и этими же кишками отыметь по самую печень. После такого задумаешься, а не пропустил ли ты какой-то охрененно важный урок в жизни?

Радовало только, что приличный куш уже осел в карманах Мямли, Красавчика Боба и Раз-Два и снова подставляться под чей-то кнут в надежде получить пряник теперь не было особой необходимости. Дикая Шайка с чистой совестью вроде как взяла бессрочный отпуск. Ведь при таких деньгах класть они хотели на городской трёп. Кому тут в голову придёт возвращаться на проторенную тропинку из грабежей, нелегального покера, контрафакта и прочих видов мошенничества, в которых они так преуспели за последние годы. 

Так что, пока Джонни Фунт откисал на свежем воздухе среди живописных лугов графства Гэмпшир в самой престижной реабилитационной клинике Британии, а Арчи занимался бизнесом Ленни, который заносчивый говнюк едва не похерил из-за своего непомерного чувства собственной важности, Дикая Шайка нашла себе куда менее дикие занятия и в целом оставалась довольна текущим положением вещей. Они пообтёрлись о бытовуху, которая стала почти родной, как застиранная домашняя футболка с допотопного Гластонбери. И всё бы так и оставалось, если бы одним прохладным декабрьским утром Красавчик Боб не открыл дверь на стук и не увидел на пороге Арчи собственной персоной. 

— Плесни-ка мне чайку, Боб, — сказал Арчи, протиснувшись мимо из тесной прихожей в такую же тесную кухню.

— А что не так со старым добрым виски, Арч? — взгляд Боба метнулся к импровизированному бару на примостившейся между плитой и холодильником полке. На узкой деревяшке, прижимаясь этикетками друг к другу, стояла пара бутылок “Айрн-Брю” и одна вполне приличная “Гленфиддик”. 

— А то не так, что когда тебе уже не дцать лет, всё что крепче чая перестаёт быть таким уж добрым, Бобби. У меня времени на тебя ровно полчаса. Так что, если не возражаешь, я настаиваю: займись уже напитками, как того требует этикет.

Как бы не был соблазнителен вариант сперва оскалиться на манеру Арчи выражаться, а после уломать на виски, — на такой удобный и готовый к употреблению виски — пришлось послушно заняться чаем.

Потому что чутьё Красавчика Боба, порядком притупившееся за последние полгода тихой и мирной жизни, сигнализировало ему сделать как просят и не выёбываться.

— Спешишь, значит. Важная встреча, большие планы? — предположил очевидное Боб и приступил к поискам чая по шкафчикам. 

— И то, и другое, — коротко ответил Арчи под стук ящиков. — Бобби, ты же, мать твою, англичанин, у тебя, что, нет даже одного задрипанного пакетика чая? 

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но квартирка-то новая. Два дня как перебрался, — с гордостью пояснил Боб.

— Ну ты бы хоть позаботился о стартовом пакете для новоиспечённых квартиросъёмщиков и их гостей. Пачка чая, бутылка молока и парочка порножурналов в сортире не помешали бы в придачу к этому дворцу, — хмыкнул Арчи, окидывая красноречивым взглядом скромную обстановку кухни. 

В глубине души Боб с ним согласился. Место имело характерную атмосферу унылой типовой коробки, в которой оседал весь британский рабочий класс. Картонные стены и крошечные комнаты, неблагоприятный район, одним словом. И ведь Бобби мог позволить себе что-то поприличней, если бы не решился вложился в бизнес на пару с Мямлей. Но это всё и должно было остаться в глубине души, так что вслух он произнёс совсем другое:

— Мне хватает чистых трусов и вискарика в нагрузку. 

— Боб, раз уж речь зашла о твоём нижнем белье, то со светской беседой пора притормозить. Есть серьёзный разговор, — перевёл тему Арчи и жестом пригласил сесть напротив. 

— А чай?

— Да хер бы с этим чаем уже, садись.

Боб послушно присел за стол и уставился на появившийся перед ним бумажный пакет. 

— Но до Рождества ведь ещё целых три дня, дядя Арчи! — прогнусавил он и полез в пакет. Внутри поверх пары коробочек без маркировки оказался пистолет. Боб достал его и положил на стол перед собой. От чёрного матового корпуса невозможно было отвести глаз. — Где ты достал “Велворд”? Его же только по музеям да по антикварным лавкам искать. 

— Это не “Велворд” и не на Рождество, умник. Только полные отморозки палят по праздникам. Советую уложиться до сочельника.

Боб схватил пистолет, будто Арчи мог передумать, и взвесил на руке.

— Тяжёлый.

— Знаешь, как говорил один старый знакомый Ленни, тяжесть — это хорошо. Тяжесть — это надёжно. Даже если не выстрелит, таким всегда можно врезать по башке.

Что характерно, у Ленни всегда был какой-нибудь знакомый, который умел сказать что-то к месту. Как можно было судить по частым присказкам Арчи, знакомые Ленни вообще отличались особой пиздливостью. За что большая часть из них судьбу Ленни, скорей всего, и разделила. 

— Ты уж прости, Арчи, но что-то я не догоняю. Ты, пушка, Рождество. Чего-то не хватает. 

— У меня работа для Дикой Шайки.

— Не-не-не, Арчи, мы не работаем! — Боб встрепенулся, поспешно кладя пистолет на место. — Мы со всем этим дерьмом завязали. При всём уважении!

— Завязывают, Бобби, виндзорские узлы на галстуках и шнурки на оксфордах, а с учётом того, как у тебя ладони вспотели, пока ты пушку держал, и глаз заблестел, я сильно сомневаюсь, что тебя не тянет снова поработать.

— Да работы полно! У нас с Мямлей мастерская, Раз-Два тоже при делах, — с энтузиазмом доложил Боб. 

Он не сомневался, что у этой информации давно истёк срок годности и уж кто-кто, а Арчи знал о них всё. Узнал же он как-то этот адрес.

— В курсе я, при каких делах мистер Раз-Два. Ты бы хоть иногда выводил на честный разговор дорогого друга, — добавил он с интонацией, которая совсем не понравилась Бобу. 

Некрасиво как-то выйдет, если он, как дурак, будет клясться всеми святыми, что Раз-Два ведёт чуть ли не праведную жизнь, в то время как тот (а вдруг?) чем-то промышляет. Решение спросить об этом прямо потребовало от Боба определённого мужества. 

— О чём это ты говоришь, Арч?

— О том, что Мистер Раз-Два так запал на искусство после той истории с картиной, что на прошлой неделе обчистил один особняк в Челси ради очередного шедевра. Точнее, попытался обчистить. 

— Вот говнюк! — Боб ударил ладонью по столу так, что пистолет подскочил и глухо звякнул металлом о дерево. — Он же нам с Мямлей все уши вдоль и поперёк изъездил! Да он же вчера мне заливал, что всё у него тип-топ… Сильно вляпался?

— По самые уши, Боб. Ещё чуть-чуть и нырнул бы с головой. Ему, конечно, повезло, что всё удалось разрешить. Но увидишь его в следующий раз, передай, чтобы лучше читал адресную книгу, прежде чем вламываться в чужие дома на чужой территории. 

Раз-Два, ну как он мог! Содрал с них обещание никуда не лезть, а сам, значит, за старое? Влез в неприятности, да такие, что Бобу теперь смотреть на пушку у себя на кухне и потеть под испытующим взглядом Арчи, который, разумеется, видит его насквозь. Если речь шла о Раз-Два, Боб ни за что не откажет. Он, если надо, даже подставится за него. 

— И кому отсыпать благодарностей за чудесное спасение нашего парня? — голос почти не дрогнул. — А, главное, чем? 

— Мне, Бобби, мне. Я сделал так, что о мистере Раз-Два забудут по-хорошему. 

— Чёрт, Арчи, ты меня реально заставил чуть не обделаться! — заулыбался Боб во весь рот. — Я-то уж думал, пиздец нам всем…

Арчи поднял руку, останавливая вырвавшийся на свободу бессвязный поток благодарностей. 

— Я тут не благотворительностью занимаюсь. Так что, как и сказал тебе сразу, у меня есть работа для Дикой Шайки. Выполните — и мы в расчёте.

Боб кивнул, жестом предлагая продолжить. Он старался вернуть себе вид человека спокойного, проверенного. Обычно организацией занимался Раз-Два. Мямля считался его “деловым партнёром”, и вместе с Бобом им доставалась роль надёжных исполнителей. Что ж, времена меняются.

**2\. Запах природы**

Если вам кажется, что вы знаете о своих корешах всё, то вам это, определённо, кажется.

Раз-Два никогда бы не подумал, что из Мямли получится хороший механик, а Красавчик Боб, гроза девок, окажется альтернативно ориентированным. Да ещё и по его душу.

О чём ещё Раз-Два не думал, так это что нарушит собственное же обещание и снова захочет где-нибудь нагреть руки. 

Вашу же мать, да Раз-Два в полной жопе. Если бы не Арчи, кто знает, чем бы закончилась эта история. Охуенным ребрендингом его тупоголового тела, которое Дикая Шайка бы собирала, как пазл, по всему Лондону — вот чем.

Если бы он мог вернуться назад, он бы всё-таки нажал на номер Мямли или Боба в мобиле и посоветовался с ними, может, даже сразу предложил пойти вместе. Вот Боб бы точно не отказал, верно? 

Да, не отказал, по крайней мере, выслушал бы. Боб умеет слушать, умеет со всеми ладить. 

Боб запал на него, сукин сын, и теперь Раз-Два не знал, как себя с ним вести и даже на вопрос “как дела?” обязательно морозил какую-то чушь.

И вот спустя полгода тихой-мирной жизни и шараханья от по-щенячьи влажных взглядов Боба они тряслись в раздолбанном “Моррисе”, будто у Мямли в мастерской нет ничего приличней. Из всех щелей сквозил сырой холодный воздух, руки коченели в карманах не по сезону лёгкой куртки. 

Ну и, конечно, все сидели как воды в рот набрали.

С этим пора было кончать.

— Парни, вы же понимаете, — заговорил Раз-Два, но его тут же перебил Мямля.

— Заткнись, ради всего святого!

— Мямля, ну что ты как не знаю кто! Зачем прессуешь? Вы же друзья. И как друг ты должен знать, что он любит понежнее, да, Раз-Два? — произнес Боб с дебильной кривоватой улыбкой, от которой волосы встали на загривке. 

— Мне уже похрен, как любит Раз-Два, разбирайтесь с этим сами. Я знаю только то, что я люблю делать в субботу утром. И ничто из этого списка не предполагает тряску по просёлочной дороге в грёбанную лечебницу в грёбанном Гэмпшире с ветеринарной пушкой в кармане, вместо нормального оружия. И всё для того, чтобы прикрыть чей-то лживый зад!

— Бобски, ну хоть ты ему скажи. Я же извинился уже сто раз, да и не я придумал всю эту чушь с Гэмпширом.

— Мямля, Раз-Два же извинился уже сто раз, да и не он придумал всю эту чушь с Гэмпширом, — послушно повторил Боб, сверяясь с картой. И без того не внушающая доверия пустынная дорога вильнула съездом влево. Ровный асфальт сменился полотном похуже, и фургон подпрыгнул на выбоине так, что легко можно было себе зад отбить. — Вот только из-за тебя, Раз-Два, мы в этом дерьме и оказались.

— Слушайте, но всего лишь коня спиздить, что мы, не справимся? Это же, правильно Мямля сказал, грёбанная лечебница. У них-то и охраны нет.

— Это лечебница с кучей нариков, там на каждом углу должно быть по три охранника. И получить шокером по жопе я не хочу. Это во-первых, — признался Боб и, вывернув руль вправо, поехал прямо по траве. — Во-вторых, не коня, а пони, Раз-Два. Это как конь, только маленький. Можешь считать, как полконя. А этот еще и дико волосатый. Шетлендский. Типа порода такая.

— Мать твою, Бобски, я знаю, что такое пони, и я знаю, какой пони нам нужен, — огрызнулся Раз-Два. — Не о том же речь!

— Кони, пони… Чем мы теперь лучше, блин, цыган будем, — пробормотал Мямля.

— Раз-Два, Мямля, кончайте уже возникать, — перебил их Красавчик Боб. — Мы уже почти на месте. Так что засуньте уже свои языки в жопы и сидите себе молча. Может, кому-то из вас и понравится…

Раз-Два не удержался и пнул сидение перед собой так, что Боб подался лбом к рулю. Ничего, даже если рассёк бровь. Может, не будет выёбываться со своими педрильными намёками в следующий раз.

*******

Выпячивать свои умственные проблески Боб не спешил, хотя его и распирала гордость, что план придумал он сам.

Конечно, не обошлось без дельного совета Арчи и его прелестного маленького подарка. В тех коробочках нашлись заряды для пушки, которая, как выяснилось, и правда была не “Вествордом”, гордостью нации, а ветеринарным пистолетом “Брюггер и Томет”. Эта крошка 9 мм при нажатии спускового крючка бесшумно выдавала порции снотворного в любую выбранную на твой вкус мышцу, как пояснил Арчи. Это помогло бы утихомирить пони в фургоне, когда дело дойдёт до обратного пути. 

План Боба состоял в том, чтобы Мямля и Раз-Два прикинулись посетителями старины Джонни Фунта. Ведь где еще Арчи мог присмотреть таких роскошных, по его словам, пони, как не в лечебнице своего протеже. В случае большого скопления охраны, врачей, пациентов и прочих персонажей, им следовало бы затеять махач, перетянув всё внимание на себя. Сам Боб в это время собирался перелезть через восточные ворота, прямо рядом с конюшней. 

А дальше оставалось только открыть калитку и дотащить пони до фургона, надёжно припаркованного за разросшимися кустами падуба. Чтобы скотинка шла послушно и не заглохла на полпути, в правом кармане Боб припас пару кусков сахара, в левом — пригоршню “Витабикса”, а из заднего оставил торчать плитку “Кэдбери” (это ж, мать его, шетлендский пони, кто знает).

По мнению Боба, всё должно было пройти как по маслу.

*******

Сосало где-то под ложечкой, да так предательски, что хоть падай. Впрочем, Раз-Два стоило бы пожрать с утра, может, так бы и не крутило. Но в горло не полез даже грёбанный тост. Идти на дело снова с Мямлей, и, главное, с Бобом щекотало нервы не хуже хэллоуинских ужастиков в ночном эфире. Может, даже слегка и заводило.

Конечно, он бы не выбрал себе роль получать по морде добровольно. Но кидать Боба под кулаки Мямли было совсем не вариант, так же как и отправлять Мямлю за чёртовой скотиной. 

Во-первых, Бобски уже получил по своей наглой физиономии, и бровь о руль таки рассёк. Мелкая ссадина кровоточила от силы минуту-две, но сам факт, свою позицию Раз-Два обозначил. Мысль, что у него всё переворачивается внутри от гипотетического вида Красавчика Боба с размазанной по губам кровью, была задвинута поглубже. 

Во-вторых, Мямля не ладил с животными просто на каком-то запредельном уровне. В его доме на два этажа выше жила шавка размером с голубя. Так вот она чуть ли не давилась своим визгливым лаем, стоило Мямле достать связку ключей, будучи ещё на тротуаре. 

Даже представить страшно, как взбесится шет-мать-его-лендский пони. Поэтому, в обход мнений других членов Дикой Шайки, Раз-Два загрузил в карман пузырь хлороформа, который ему за гроши толкнул Печенька. “Брюггеру и Томену” Раз-Два отчего-то не доверял.

Да, местечко, конечно, роскошное. Джонни Фунту крепко повезло оказаться состоятельным наркоманом, иначе прозябал бы сейчас в вонючем крысятнике на окраине Лондона, а не в похожем на загородный клуб игроков в гольф особняке.

Вообще-то площадка для гольфа у них тут и правда была. Ещё крытый бассейн и, само собой, конюшня.

Типа кони и прочие копытные могут помочь зависимым переключиться, познать доброту, заботу о ближнем и прочую чушню. 

Как будто отсутствие доброты самая большая проблема наркош. Вот если бы эти копытные могли иглу отобрать или косяк сжевать вместо них, куда полезнее было бы.

А так причуды богатеньких.

Мямля, идущий рядом, похоже, размышлял о том же:

— На это всё посмотришь, так сам захочешь месяц другой пооткисать в такой роскоши, — поделился он и присвистнул. — Чувствуешь, чем пахнет?

— Дерьмом, как по мне, — потянув воздух носом, ответил Раз-Два. — Навозом, точнее.

— Природой, Раз-Два, природой пахнет. Это тебе не загазованный Лондон. Повезло же этим нарикам, — с тоской подытожил Мямля, обходя шлагбаум.

Не успели они полдвора пройти, как их тут же взял в оборот помятого вида мужик в грязно-белом халате. По легенде они пришли навестить Джонни Фунта, о чём тут же и сообщили.

— Джонни Фунт? Он сейчас на конюшне, — без улыбки сообщил, согласно серебристому бейджу, доктор Крис Кокс.

— На конюшне?

— Да, на конюшне. Обойдите главное здание с правой стороны и увидите. Мимо не пройдёте. Вас же не надо провожать? А то я типа на ланч шёл... 

Он достал из кармана халата телефон и покрутил в руках, но, получив отрицательные кивки, тут же утратил к их персонам интерес и почесал в другую сторону, уставившись в экран мобилы. 

— Что этот мудозвон забыл на конюшне? — вырвалось у Раз-Два.

— Да какая нам разница, давай уже начинать, — отреагировал Мямля.

— Начинать что? Ты не догоняешь: Джонни там, Красавчик Боб там. Несостыковка.

— Твою мать.

— А то. Есть шансы, что мистер Джонни Фунт нас не спалит?

— Джонни — типичный наркоман. Ты его хоть в зад можешь поцеловать…

— Да иди ты! — почти машинально огрызнулся Раз-Два.

— Но если ему взбредёт в голову нас заложить, то он заложит, — спокойно закончил Мямля. — Слушай, что у тебя за проблемы опять с этой темой? Я думал, ты успокоился.

— Как тут успокоишься, когда Бобски меня каждый раз, фу блядь, глазами трахает!

— Глазами — это, конечно, извращение, трахают обычно другими частями тела… — со вздохом заметил Мямля. Даже тычок кулаком под рёбра не заставил его замолчать. — А вообще, мужик, хоть перетыкайся мне в бочину, но тебе пора с этим что-то делать. И если бы я сейчас на тебя не был ахуенно зол из-за выходки в Челси, может, и предложил бы обкашлять эту тему за парой пинт, иначе ты себе и всем остальным окончательно мозги вынесешь. Ты же про Красавчика Боба не затыкаешься! Но я зол. Пиздецки зол. Так что хуй тебе. 

Хуй и так завис над Раз-Два, надо сказать, немаленький. Если уж по честному, Мямля был прав, ох как прав. Боб торчал в его мыслях, как ёлка на Трафальгарской, переливаясь десятком оттенков голубого. И только Раз-Два мог решить, срубить эту ёлочку под корень или весело водить вокруг неё хороводы.

— Давай вернёмся к плану, мы здесь не на курорте, — выдернул его из мыслей Мямля.

Курортом, конечно, и не пахло, всё-таки, лёгкий морозец пробирался за шиворот и задувал под край куртки будь здоров.

— Уверен? Может, к чёрту план? И пойдём в конюшню. Вдруг повезёт.

Мямля сощурился, помотал головой из стороны в сторону, будто прикидывая варианты, и наконец повернул к конюшням.

*******

Всё бы и прошло как по маслу, если бы не Джонни Фунт собственной персоной.

— Красавчик Боб! Я, что, уснул и мне снится сон? — заорал Джонни и развел руки, будто хотел тут же броситься Боба обнимать.

— Тише ты, блин! — зашипел на него Боб. — Я тут по делу.

— Так и я тут не стенку подпираю. Зачем притащился?

Перед Бобом встал сложный выбор. По плану Джонни должен был находиться вовсе не здесь, а Бобу ничего не следовало ему объяснять. Получается, оставалось либо всадить Джонни снотворного, чтобы не тратить время на трёп, либо все-таки уговорить не мешать. За первый вариант от Арчи можно и по лицу словить. Так что, по сути, выбора-то и не было.

— Джонни, мне всего-то нужен вот этот вот, — Боб указал на вороного пони.

— Вот этот?

— Он самый.

— Уголёк? Которого я тут всё утро скребу? — не унимался Джонни.

— Ну, видимо. 

— Знаешь, что? Хуй тебе. Возьми другого. Этот мой любимый.

— Джонни, ты не понимаешь, мне нужен вороной в пятом стойле. — Боб начал нервничать. Если так и дальше пойдёт, придётся всё-таки вырубить наркошу.

— Возьми лучше Букашку — пятнистого, в третьем. Хотя нет, он любимчик Джима. А Джим тебе яйца оторвёт, если ты тронешь его крошку.

— Кто, нахуй, такой Джим?

— Джим, приятель, всем здесь заправляет. Это его пони и его конюшня. Мы с Джимом кореша, и если ты собрался ограбить его, то, можно сказать, ты собрался ограбить и меня. Что тебе нужно знать про Джима ещё? Он наглухо ебанутый и стоит прямо у тебя за спиной. Смекаешь?

Смекал бы Боб быстрее, чем дело пахнет, он, возможно, и успел что-то предпринять. Но даже численный перевес был не на его стороне, так что прежде чем рот открыть, он почувствовал разливающееся тепло в правой ягодице. Он, что, обронил эту сучью пушку, пока лез через забор? 

Хотя это всё не важно: транквилизаторы делают так, что уже ничего не важно.

Через мгновение Боб почувствовал тепло и под замёрзшей на ветру щекой. Ну, конечно, он же, считай, на природе. А на природе всегда найдётся дымящаяся куча грёбанного конского навоза.

**3\. Три затрещины и поцелуй с кровью**

Боб очнулся от того, что его не хило так тряхнуло. Врубиться, где он, никак не получалось. Нос забивала вонь конского дерьма, в уши врывался гогот Раз-Два. Проморгавшись, он сумел осмотреться ещё раз и теперь уже узнал кузов их фургона.

Мямля молча сидел за рулём и гнал миль пятьдесят в час. Боб даже не предполагал, что старый “Моррис” может столько выжать.

Раз-Два примостился рядом с ним на заднем и отчего-то хохотал. Лицо у него было разбито в кровь, к волосам прилипло сено. Пальцы, которые он пытался оттереть замызганной тряпкой в пятнах машинного масла, были в чём-то коричневом.

— Фу, мужик, ты зачем навоз трогал? — выдавил из себя Боб. Дышать оказалось трудно не только из-за запаха: рёбра, кажется, ему каким-то образом помяли.

— Это, Бобски, не навоз. Это твоя грёбанная “Кэтбери” в заднем кармане.

— Значит, ты трогал меня за зад? — сказал Боб, скалясь во все зубы. И сразу пожалел, потому что Раз-Два не упустил повода пнуть его локтем в живот.

— Твою бесчувственную тушку не так просто было поднять, знаешь ли, — подал голос Мямля. — Ты, это, кстати, если синяки найдёшь, это мы тебя пару раз уронили, пока тащили на этой ебучей скотине до фургона.

— У нас получилось?!

— У нас получилось, — ответил Раз-Два. — Ты бы видел эту зверюгу. Она пошла на твой “Витабикс” как шёлковая. Даже на Мямлю не психовала. Не пришлось хлороформом глушить.

Боб с удовлетворением сполз по сидению ниже и прикрыл глаза.

— Ну вот, Мямля, а ты больше ныл. Всё тип-топ, мужики. Закинем Уголька Арчи и в Притон отмечать.

— Ты забыл пункт, где ты себя отмываешь от дерьма. А то разит от тебя, как из толчка, — вставил Мямля. — Притон — это, конечно, Притон, но Фреда надо уважать.

— Блядь, на дорогу смотри! — заорал Раз-Два, но было поздно. 

Боб открыл глаза и словно в замедленной съёмке увидел, как откуда-то справа прямо на них вынеслась другая машина. Мямля выкрутил руль в другую сторону, но столкновения не избежал. Сам полетел головой в лобовое, а Боба подкинуло вверх и вправо так, что он всем весом упал на Раз-Два.

Что-то больну ткнуло Боба по многострадальным рёбрам, а потом лопнуло прямо под локтем.

Воздух из лёгких словно вышибло, всё заполнила химическая терпкая вонь. Перед глазами поплыло. Всё, что Боб успел увидеть, так это как из протаранившей их машины вышли двое пацанов гоповатого вида. Толстяк метнулся за фургон, а тощий с бритыми висками подошёл вплотную к капоту и через стекло показал им средний палец. А потом Боб снова отрубился, упав на что-то тёплое и мягкое, скорей всего, на бедро Раз-Два.

Ну. Хотя бы не в навоз.

*******

Своё возвращение в сознание Раз-Два хотел бы отложить до тех времён, пока ситуация не разрулится сама.

Потому что, даже в отрубе от хлороформа, так некстати вскрытом локтем Боба, Раз-Два успел уяснить главное.

Если он думал, что история в Челси — это пиздец, то он крупно ошибался.

Обосраться, делая что-то для Арчи, всё равно что прыгнуть с крыши Мэри-Экс без страховки. Улетучивается последняя надежда, что тебя волшебным образом подхватит порывом ветра и бережно отнесёт на безопасную высоту. Потому что Арчи и есть эта грёбанная страховка, этот, мать его, волшебный порыв ветра. 

Раз-Два заморгал, с ужасом приходя в сознание. Навозом не несло, ветром не морозило. Пахло на самом деле чистотой и антисептиком. Больничная палата, в которой он и оказался, была на несколько коек. Две напротив пустовали, а вот на той, что в углу у окна, он разглядел макушку Красавчика Боба, всё ещё в отрубе. Мямли, получается, здесь не было.

— Очнулся, мистер Раз-Два?

Ну, конечно, а чего тянуть. Арчи его теперь дальше сортира не отпустит, пока не заставит рассчитаться.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — Арчи навис над его койкой, словно заботливый дядюшка. Ничто в нём не выдавало намерения скормить ракам всю их Дикую Шайку. А что так и будет, Раз-Два даже не сомневался. Может, Мямлю уже и отправили проведать приятелей с клешнями.

— Арчи, я всё могу объяснить, всё шло по плану, но… — затараторил Раз-Два, но быстро замолк. Арчи умел остановить любого болтуна. Потому что поднятая вверх ладонь очень быстро могла стать фирменной затрещиной.

— Повторю вопрос. Как себя чувствуешь, Раз-Два?

— Терпимо.

За ответом последовала мощная пощёчина. Раз-Два даже показалось, что он на мгновение потерял сознание от удара. Перед глазами, во всяком случае, снова всё поплыло и на секунду потемнело.

— Мистер Мямля свою уже получил, а молодой Боб пока не в том состоянии. Но, как придёт в себя, передай, чтобы зашёл меня навестить, — произнёс Арчи и как ни в чём не бывало присел на край койки. — И вот тогда мы будем в расчёте.

— Арч, я не понимаю. В каком расчёте? 

— В полном. Вы свою работу выполнили. И, должен признать, практически идеально. Только вот хлороформ можно было не брать. Лютая дрянь, должен сказать. Это тебе Печенька продал? 

Раз-Два заторможенно кивнул, пытаясь собрать всё в кучу. С другой стороны, а не похуй ли? Если Арчи говорит, что дело сделано, значит, дело сделано.

— Ну, бывай, — Арчи по-отечески хлопнул его по плечу и вышел из палаты.

— Пиздец нахуй, я думал, мы покойники, — тут же подал голос Красавчик Боб из своего угла.

— Ты! Ты не дрых! — Раз-Два подскочил в койке и, как был, босиком прошлёпал к нему. 

— Надо было бы, я бы и дохлым притворился. Гнев Арчи — это, знаешь ли, не в тапки гадить, — философски заметил Боб.

— Думаешь, мы и правда в расчёте с ним? 

— Одно я про Арчи знаю точно. Он, как ты помнишь, представитель старой школы. А эти никогда не шутят, когда речь идёт о деле. Если тебе пиздец, то тебе пиздец. И тебе об этом не только на лбу, но и на жопе выгравируют, прежде чем пустить в незабываемое анально-карательное приключение.

— Фу блядь, Бобски! Опять ты про свой анал задвигаешь. С тобой говорить нормально нельзя, одни педрильные намёки, — взорвался Раз-Два. Голову немного повело и он, как бы это ни противоречило его словам, присел на край койки Красавчика Боба.

— Раз-Два, а тебе вот больше и прицепиться не к чему. Будь моя, как ты говоришь, педрильность, такой уж большой проблемой, мы бы здесь не сидели. Я хотя бы никому мозг не имею, я говорю всё как есть. А ты, блин, в дерьмо нас всех окунул, потому что сначала одно напиздел, а потом сам же полез на рожон. Вот нахуй тебе снова воровать?

— Да потому что я не знал, что так выйдет, — ответил Раз-Два. — Поначалу оно ведь даже по приколу было сидеть себе в удобном кресле дома и тратить бабло. Но, знаешь что, Боб? Когда нечем заняться, это дико, мать твою, напрягает. Ты вообще не знаешь, что хочешь. И остаётся очень много времени на подумать.

— И ты не додумался ни до чего лучше, чем вернуться в криминальный мир? — уточнил Боб, садясь в кровати. — Мы же звали тебя с Мямлей в бизнес. Сам же отказался. — он смотрел на Раз-Два прямо, открыто, словно знал, какие мысли роятся в его голове. Будто мог подцепить пальцами любую из них и вытащить сюда, на этот искусственный больничный свет, в котором видна каждая ссадина.

— Бобски, ну облажался я. Но все же нормально закончилось. Что ты ещё хочешь теперь?

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, Раз-Два. Ты вот сказал, что не поменялся, и тебя тянет обратно всякой чушнёй на улицах промышлять. Так вот и я такой же. Я не изменюсь, так и останусь, как ты меня там назвал? Пидрила Боб. Такой уж я по натуре. Ты — другой, у тебя своё.

— А я по натуре, значит, бандит и мошенник? — с усмешкой спросил Раз-Два. — Знаешь, как говорят? У леопарда пятен не отмыть.

— Ты у нас, значит, леопард?

— Ну.

— Типа дикая кошка?

— Ага.

— Дикая киска.

— Бобски, твою же мать! — оскалился Раз-Два и наставил на него указательный палец. — Ещё хоть один намёк…

— А что я, ты же сам сказал, леопард! — Боб вернул улыбку, чуть кривоватую. Он всегда так улыбался, если от души. Пробирал Раз-Два до самых печёнок. — Да ну хорош уже, — добавил он и схватил Раз-Два за палец. — Если хочешь в меня чем-то потыкать, то лучше бы это было что-то…

Раз-Два издал стон человека побеждённого и упал лбом вперёд, прямо в белую хрустящую простыню рядом с бедром Боба.

— Всё, ты, пиздюк, меня доконал! 

Целовать Боба оказалось совсем не так противно, как Раз-Два думал. Солоно от крови из разбитой губы, жёстко от щетины. Если подумать, — хоть это вот “думать” вдруг стало такой трудной задачей, — может, даже приятно. Рот у Боба оказался жарким, влажным и именно тем, что Раз-Два хотел. Хотел, но, как последнее гомофобное сыкло, боялся признать.

Хорошо что Боб такой понимающий. Понимающий, мать его, до синяков от пальцев на плечах и зубов, прикусывающих кожу на шее до стона.

**4\. Вместо Эпилога**

— Мистер Арчи, у нас всё пучком?

— Пучком, парни. Карди? Может, хочешь посмотреть сад? В дальней части есть небольшая голубятня, думаю, тебе понравится. Винни, устраивайся, а я пока налью нам выпить. Ты ведь хотел о чём-то меня спросить? 

— Мистер Арчи, я вот немного не догнал. Зачем нужно было, чтобы Дикая Шайка тырила пони у бедняги Джима, а мы потом их ему сразу возвращали? Вы не похожи на лошка, который зассал при виде безумного деда или не знает, что по жизни хочет.

— Винни, ты смышлёный парень, тебе кто-нибудь об этом говорил? — Арчи протянул ему стакан виски. — Ты очень точно заметил, что на лошка я не похож. А значит, это был тонкий расчёт. Ход конём, если позволишь.

— Ну, ясное дело, — согласился Винни с лицом человека, который нихера не понимает.

— Джим очень полезный человек, — начал Арчи, садясь в кресло напротив. — У него есть несколько акров свободной земли в Гэмпшире. А это в наше время настоящая роскошь. А с теми, кто имеет доступ к роскоши, Винни, нужно непременно быть в хороших отношениях. 

— Большие планы на тот лужок, да?

— Скажем так, достаточно большие, чтобы тебя заинтересовать.

— И что я там буду делать? 

— Организуете с моими парнями небольшое аграрное производство прямо под этим живописным лужком. Ты, Винни, парень с потенциалом. Так что, думаю, теперь ты понимаешь, почему мне пришлось преподать Дикой Шайке небольшой урок. Настоящий криминальный потенциал нельзя просто так взять и похерить на мастерской или воруя дешёвые подделки по богатым домам. Иногда нужно дать такую пощёчину, чтобы задрожала не только щека, но и чей-то обнаглевший зад. Я доступно объяснил, или ещё есть вопросы?

Арчи был бы не Арчи, если бы у Винни, да и кого-то ещё после такого остались вопросы.


End file.
